Dark You Can't Come Soon Enough For Me
by Baddie400
Summary: When Leah the musically talented she-wolf is saved from another day of misery she begins to notice some changes. With a new love interest read Leah's journey as she faces Old and New enemies.
1. Chapter 1

(AN: first real fanfic YAY! This is fic starts the day Jacob splits from Sam's pack. Also Alice left Jasper for a vampire named Adonis. In this fic Leah has never met the Cullens she did not fight in the newborn battle because Sam did not want her near vampires. Leah/Jasper relationship won't start for 2or3 chapters in. There MAY BE lemons in this fic if I get some suggestions on how to right a good one. Oh Leah is nineteen. Constructive criticism is appreciated)

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT ANYONE OR ANYTHING FROM TWILIGHT NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE SONGS IN THIS FIC. If I did I would have giving Leah a happy ending. **

**LEAHPOV**

Life without music would be a mistake. So why do I Leah Clearwater a beautiful singer, composer and musician feel like everything in my nineteen years of life has been a mistake. It's Friday night and I sit home alone drowning in my own misery. Why don't I hang out with my friends some would ask, three simply words I would reply with "I have none". I hate myself, I hate my cousin Emily, and I hate Sam Uley.

Why do I hate Emily because she took the one thing I may have loved more than music my boyfriend Sam. Why do I hate Sam he broke my heart. But I could never hate them entirely Emily is my cousin, my former bestfriend, while Sam was my first love, the man I lost my virginity to, the one I planned on marrying and having a house with a white picket fence and 2.5 babies with. No I could never hate them entirely, but I rather fight a million newborn vampires on my own before I let them know that. "Why does stuff like this happen to me? I loved them both so much and they didn't even have the fucking decency-" my rant was cut-off rudely by my mother barging in my room without so much as a knock on the door.

"Leah" she said in stern voice. "yesss Mom" "there is a pack meeting tonight and you have to attend" I didn't want to go anywhere tonight much less go to this stupid pack meeting where I probably have to see my muffin baking whore of a cousin acting all lovey dovey with my shit bag ex but I don't want Sam to send anyone to drag my ass out of bed "Fine Mom I'll leave after a quick shower" "Amazing!" she replies in a cheery voice "wow" I mutter "never knew you wanted me out of the house so badly".

After my shower I change into a pair of short shorts and a blue tank top I brush my hair then jump out my window. While running to Sam and Emily's cabin where every single pack meeting takes place I wonder why I always seem to get picked on by the pack, especially by Paul I know I could be a big bitch but did I really deserve all the tormenting.

When I arrive at the cabin I smell that all the pack and the imprints are present except for me. I enter without knocking and walk into the living room. I am completely shocked when Emily runs over to me then proceeds to hug me. The whole room goes quiet, I mean you could literally hear friggin crickets. After a minute I break out of my trance "can you get the fuck off of me" I say in a surprisingly calm voice but she doesn't let go, _**what the fuck who the hell this chick thinks she is, first she fucks my boyfriend in my room on my bed and now she thinks she can hug me!**_ I begin to tremble and that's when I notice Sam slowly stalking up to us he removes her hands from me and guides her back to her seat. I give her my 'touch me again and I'll kill you' glare and her eyes begin to water _**pathetic**__._ All of the wolves go outside and phase and Sam begins to speak which sets the meeting in motion.

*~~ §ღ §ღ §ღ ~~§ §ღ §ღ §ღ~~**DYCCSE~~** §ღ §ღ §ღ~~ §ღ §ღ §ღ~~*

**(Sam's thoughts- bold italic**

**Jacob's thoughts-underlined italic **

**Quils thoughts- italic**

**Seth's thoughts-bold underline)**

"Now that we're all here let's begin. We're here to discuss Bella Sw-Cullen. Jacob would you mind telling us what you have found out" Jacob thoughts were all over the place. The pack gasped in disgust. We all took in the monstrosity that was flashing before our eyes-Bella pale like leech and her stomach swollen, bruised, and distorted.

"Damn she looks like she just popped out of Species II" was the first thing that popped in my mind. Jacob 'mind glared' "hey don't glare at me she looks creepy as fu-" I was cut-off midrant for the second time today by Sam's conflicted thoughts_**How can this be? What will it be? Dangerous. Monstrous. It has to be disposed of. The treaty does not cover this. It is a danger to us all.**_Jacob thought of Edward's face he looked like he was thrown into the fire. _**They fear it, too. But they want protect Bella and follow her wishes. We have to think of our tribe and all the people in Forks. We have to kill it soon.**_Most of the pack agreed I however was conflicted.

Ever since I phased my menstrual cycle stopped. I was menopausal at age nineteen, I also wanted and still want kids so who was I to take away Bella's choice. I quickly hid these thoughts from the pack not wanting to give them another reason to torment me.

_Wait__you are planning on attacking them while the treaty is still intact_Jacob thought. _**We can't take chances Jacob our families could be harmed. We don't know if the creature will be able to control itself.**_Sam thought back. _This can't be ignored we must get rid of it _Quil said thinking of some _gut-wrenching creature attack his imprint Claire. _

**We can't kill them**._**We attack **__**tonight. **__No_. _**What do you mean "no" as your alpha I command you to listen**_. The whole pack other than Jacob, Seth, and I nodded in agreement. _**We Will fight tonight and you guys will be ready **_Sam concluded _Hell to the no _Jacob told Sam. Suddenly I couldn't here Jacob's thoughts anymore. _**What have you done?**_

_And then I understood what happened Jacob had accepted his birthright. He was out of the pack. All I saw was a blur of russet coloured fur fly by me. Moments later Seth and his thoughts were gone._

_No was the only thing going through my head. What am I going to tell Mom? Was I really going to sit around while my little brother protects the leeches? I made my decision and with a "Fuck you Sam Uley" I joined Jacob's pack. _

**(AN2:I hope you like it will have pics of the character up soon on my profile. And I'm looking for a beta so if you're interested pm. thnx)**

**-CiCi**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes I am horrible at editing. In any story I ever write Jasper does not look like he just smelled dog poop. I understand why he makes this face but I personally find it distracting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (because if I did I would have let the Volturi kidnap Bella and lock her in a cell) Nor do I own the music in this fic.**

**Well enjoy!**

I phased out of wolf form and shouted at the top of my lungs Hell Yeah.I finally found a way to get away from Betty Crocker and Shit-face the Clown aka Emily and Sam. I would be an idiot to not to leave, the fact that I get to make sure Seth is safe is a huge bonus. No more Paul to bother me, and no more Sam to torture me with his thoughts of him and Emily being intimate.

I ran home and climbed through my bedroom window. The house was quiet so I knew my mom wasn't home. Huh I wonder what's up with that She's never home anymore always sprouting some excuses like oh I'm just going to drop off some dinner for Charlie or I'm just going to hang out at Charlie's. I wonder what dad would say if he knew his wife was seeing his bestfriend. I mean did my mom really think I didn't know, all she does is talk about Charlie and she acts like a schoolgirl whenever he's around I didn't even act like her when I was dating Sam. There is also the fact that Charlie visit the house whenever me and Seth are on patrol and leaves blushing and stuttering like he was caught jacking off by his grandmother. I mean jesshh I surprised the whole Rez doesn't know their dating. As long as mom is happy I guess , I just hope that don't get married because that would make Bella and I stepsisters (insert me barfing my friggin guts out).

I want to be gone by the time my mom gets home so I reached under my bed and grabbed my guitar. I didn't know when I would be able to come home again and I needed my guitar to sing out my frustrations, I also grabbed some blank sheet music and a pencil just in case I find any inspiration. After I jotted down a quick note to mom explaining what happened at the meeting and where Seth and I would be I left the home I have grown up in not knowing when I would be able to return.

After I phased in I grabbed my guitar case with my teeth and ran towards the Cullen's house. Moments after I passed the treaty I heard Seth and Jacob's voices in my head.

**Leah's thoughts-**___**Bold italic**_

**Jacob's thoughts-**_italic underline_

**Seth's thoughts-**** bold underline**

_**Hey Guys **_I thought when the guys notice another voice in their head.

**Sis? What are you doing here? Go home!**

_**Haven't you missed me little bro? **_

**Yes but you shouldn't be here. Leave.**

_**Why I shouldn't I be here?**_

_You aren't wanted that's why you shouldn't be here._

_**I'm not wanted anywhere and kiss my ass O fearless leader. I WANT to be here and I'm staying end of fucking story.**_

_But you ha-__**I`M STAYING**_

**Leah why won't you just go I know you don't want to be here and we both know you hate the Cullens.**

_**Seth stop acting like you're two. I need to be here to watch you, I don't know how me or mom would survive if anything happens to you.**_

**The Cullens won't hurt me Lee.**

_**You don't know that Seth. I also need to get away from everything. I don't wanna be this bitter person anymore I feel like I'm dying from the inside out.**_ I confess not remembering Jacob was here.

_Okay. Seth go tell the Cullen`s about our new pack member._

**On it.**

_**Are you sending him to the leech crypt by himself?**_

_**Yup.**_

**Look Jacob I`m not here to cause any problems I just want to look out for my brother.**

_ you have to promise you will try and change I can`t take your fuckin attitude right now._

_**I am going to try I promise you that.**_

_What is up with you Clearwaters? Following me around like a bunch of stray puppies._

_**Jacob. I said I was going to try and change, but I won't hesitate to cuss your ass out. DON"T CALL ME A FRIGGIN PUPPY BITCH!**_

_Calm down I was making a joke this why nobody likes you Leah._

_**I'm sorry but you can't expect me to change in a hour.**_

_Ok welcome to the pack. You will be running patrols in the morning_ _so go get some sleep._

_**Okay**_ I replied then as soon as I phased out I began to feel a tremendous pain, it was like I was burning from the inside out. I wonder if this is what leeches feel when their going through the change, because if it is I have grown a level of respect for them. I was about to let out a ear-splitting scream just as I fell unconscious.

**DREAM**

I was walking around a beautiful waterfall, the same one hidden deep in the forest of La Push. I remember escaping to this place whenever being a She-wolf was too much for me. But I had to make sure I didn't think about it in wolf form I wouldn't want any of the guys coming here and ruining such uncharted land. Why am I here?I thought and that's when I heard it _Lilo…Lilo._ I instantly began to tear up only one person called me Lilo. "Who's there?" I screamed out "Do you think it funny?" I was livid. Who would use such a precious memory to break my heart? I heard chuckling oh so they think their funny they'll see who's funny when my oversized wolf paw is up their ass. I turned around, I nearly died of joy when I saw who it was.

TBC

**Can you guys guess what's happening to Leah or who's calling her?**

**CiCi out my bed awaits me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer therefore I do not own Twilight. If I did Volturi would have killed Bella in New Moon. I also do not own the song in this chapter.**

"_Daddy" I whispered as I collapsed at his feet. _

"_Hello my little Lilo" he replied._

"_I'm so sorry Daddy; I never meant to do it!" I cried out._

"_Do what sweetheart."_

"_Kill you."_

_He busted out laughing, there were literally tears flowing down his face. My eyes began to tear up would he ever forgive me. We began to walk around the waterfall._

"_My sweet little girl you did not kill me, I killed me". What was he talking about I killed him. _

"_What do you mean, I phased right in front of you and you had a heart attack". _

"_No Lilo. I had high blood pressure, but I never exercised or ate healthy foods". _

"_But my phasing triggered your heart attack. Will you ever forgive me?"_

"_There is nothing to be forgiven Lilo". He's is still stubborn as always. _

"_I have missed you so much. I blame myself for taking Seth's dad and Mom's husband away from them. I do not deserve your forgiveness."_

"_Leah! You will cut this nonsense out right now. You did not kill me!" I dropped to my knees._

"_How could you say that? I saw with my own two eyes. I KILLED YOU!" My dad hugged me while I sobbed on his shoulders._

"_Oh Lilo you didn't kill me and I won't listen to tell me otherwise" " I am so proud of you Leah. I won't let you take the blame for something that wasn't your fault."_

"_How can you be proud of me? I am a bitter harpy, at least that what everyone says"_

"_Leah Elizabeth Clearwater if ever hear you call yourself such names again I won't hesitate to grab my belt." "You are special, one of a kind. I knew you had great power within you since you were first put into my hands."_

"_Daddy, I missed you so much"_

"_I missed you too sweetheart."_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_Still my impatient little Lilo aren't ya" he chuckled._

_I pouted "I'm not impatient" "now stop trying to change the subject"_

_He began to mutter under his breath "not impatient my butt" but a quick _

_half-hearted glare in his direction shut him up._

"_Are you going to answer my question?"_

"_Leah, the time for change is here."_

"_What you talking bout pops?"_

"_Many things about and around you will be evolving, and you will be in the center of the action". _

"_What's going to happen and why am I involved?"_

"_I'd tell you but what's the fun in that?" he replied with a smirk. Ha ha and people don't believe I get my evil ways from my dad._

"_Uggh! Answer me one question. Does this having anything to do with that mind-blowing pain I felt earlier?"_

"_Yes it does, but do not fear Lilo the worst of the pain is over."_

"_Leah make your decision wisely." "There is always light in dark, as well as dark in light. You will not suffer from a broken heart for much longer." "Remember you will always be Lilo the warrior princess." He kissed my cheeks and forehead, and he was gone._

"_I love you daddy" I whispered into the air and then I woke up._

*~ §ღ §ღ §ღ ~~§ §ღ §ღ §ღ~~**DYCCSE~~** §ღ §ღ §ღ~~ §ღ §ღ §ღ~*

When I woke up I was still in the forest. The sun had risen already. I wonder how long I've been knocked out. I sat under a tree thinking about what dad had said. Was I going to imprint? What would be changing? Why would I be involved in whatever catastrophe that was coming? Did this have anything to do with that bitch Bella and her sparkly mind-raping husband?

Was I the only supernatural being in Forks that notice all of our problems revolve around Bella and Edward? Don't they know how to keep their asses out of trouble? First they have problems with that James dude, then with that Victoria chick and the newborn army. Now Bella is preggers. Haven't they heard of a condom? Why is it that Bella's whiny ass can have children but I can't, life just isn't fair.

Those stupid Cullens, always causing problems. They make my boyfriend leave for my cousin, and they turn me into this vile bitter creature I have become. I don't want to be this person anymore. I can't take the looks of pity I get from everyone on the Rez. I can't take the people whispering behind my back, the people who call me slut and think I'm in some sort sick relationship with all my pack brothers. I need to cleanse my demons before I go crazy. There is only so much a person can take.

I needed to get out of the Rez, out of Sam's head. I don't think I could see another glimpse of him touching Emily the way he used to touch me. I couldn't eat another one of Emily's muffins they will always taste sour with her betrayal. Was I wrong to hate their guts, no I wasn't. I was wrong in letting them turn me into a bitch, showing them I actually gave a shit. Letting them win.

I need to change. All of this anger is going to kill me, destroy my mind. I no longer want to be 'The bitch of LaPush'. I could never be the old Leah Clearwater again. She was dead and gone the moment she found her cousin and boyfriend in her bed.

I wonder what my dad was talking about. Would I being changing if I was would it be mentally? Was I going to find someone to love, someone who would save my heart from the darkness that is fighting to consume it? What problems will be coming my way?

All this stress is taking a load on me. I think it time to right a new song. I get up and get my guitar. I grab my pen and blank music and started to write. About a hour later I was done. I read over the song and named it Dark Come Soon. This was one of the best songs I have ever written. I grabbed my guitar and began to play my new song.

"_Dark, you can't come soon enough for me__  
><em>_Saved, from one more day of misery__  
><em>_Everything I love, get back for me now__  
><em>_Everyone I love, I need you now___

_Don't forget a million miles for me__  
><em>_Safe and another day can pass by me__  
><em>_Everything I'd love, get back for me now__  
><em>_Everyone I'd love, I'd need you now___

_So I conned, I lied__  
><em>_I lied to me too__  
><em>_So I conned, I lied__  
><em>_I lied to me too___

_Hold out for the ones you know will love you__  
><em>_Hide out from the ones you know will love you__  
><em>_You, you too___

_Hide to the edge and back, be there__  
><em>_Slow to make my move, I'm almost there__  
><em>_Everything I say, I say to me first__  
><em>_Everything I do, I do to me first___

_So what, I lied__  
><em>_I lied to me too__  
><em>_So what, I lied?__  
><em>_I lied to me too___

_Hold out for the ones you know will love you__  
><em>_Hide out from the ones you know will love you__  
><em>_You, you too___

_Dark, you can't come soon enough for me"_

"Wow, that was amazing Darlin" I heard when I finished singing. I sniffed and smelt a strange scent; it smelt like leech a bit, but more like vanilla and mint . I turned around about to ask who the hell it is when the person stepped from behind a tree. I looked them in the eyes and BAM! They were my everything.

_TBC_

**AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Reviews are like little tiny rainbows, just kidding. Reviews are nice though. Most of you can already guess what happened in the ending. The song in this chapter is Dark Come Soon by Tegan and Sara and if haven't guess already this song was the inspiration for this story. You can watch it at **.com/watch?v=tD3Vro2gs1Q&feature=BFp&list=WL1B7F24534B4910E1&index=73 ** Still looking for a beta if you're interested send me a PM .**

**-CiCi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Shit. Did I just imprint? I couldn't have; isn't the point of imprinting to reproduce. I can't have kids, so why did I just imprint. I bet whoever the hell is in charge of imprinting was like "Hey let fuck up Leah's life some more by making her imprint on a vampire. That's what she gets for messing with people's heads."

I honestly think this is karma coming to bite me in the ass. Why did I have to make everyone's lives miserable, could I not just wallow in my self-pity alone? Why couldn't I imprint on a normally person? Ugggh even thinking about imprinting on another person makes me sick. Is he vegetarian vamp or a human drinker, one more look in his eyes confirmed he was a veggie vamp and he was hot.

I know all vamps were attractive but damn my imprint was sexy. He looked like he just popped out of an issue of GQ. He was wearing a tight white tee that left nothing to the imagination, black jeans, and a pair of Jordans. I think I just died and went to heaven. He wasn't overly buff, but he was chiselled to perfection.

I looked up at his face and noticed he was smirking. I've come to a conclusion he is trying to kill me no one smirks sexily by accident. Wait why is he smirking. Maybe it was the fact I was ogling him with my mouth and eyes wide open. I quickly composed my face and stood.

"Hello, what is such a beautiful girl doing out here all alone?"He asked me. "Oh j-just writing and s-singing" I replied suddenly nervous. This was my imprint, my soulmate, the man I will hopefully spend the rest of life with. "Yah I heard you, you sound amazing. I'm Jasper Cullen by the way". Thank God he one of the Cullens. "I'm Leah Clearwater". "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Clearwater". He responded in a southern drawl. Damn even his voice is sexy.

"So what song were you just singing? I've never heard it" he asked. "It's called Dark Come Soon. You've never heard it before because I wrote it about an hour ago" I replied. "Wow beautiful and talented, aren't you something". "Thank you" I said blushing.

"Wait your Jasper Cullen as in Jasper Cullen 'The Empath' and Jasper Cullen the newborn specialist" I rambled _wow I'm such a loser, I can't believe I just said that_. I never actually met a vampire much less one who is practically 'The God of War'. He scratched his neck and looked down aww I embarrassed him"Yup that would be me" he mumbled. I began blushing furiously.

Not only did Jasper see me ogling him, he also felt my lust. This was definitely karma. You just had to go and make fun of all the imprinted people didn't you Leah. Always calling Quil a pedo-wolf or calling Sam and Jared Emily and Kim's bitches. I should learn to keep my mouth shut. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Jasper cleared his throat."Sorry" I told him grinning sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it" he replied grinning back. "I was just wondering if you could sing a song for me". Was I really going to sing for him? The last person I sang for was my Dad. I think I am ready to share my music with another man? "Ohhh...sure. What do you want me to sing?" "Whatever you like. I just want to hear your voice". "Ok"I squeaked out. What song should I sing? Probably s love song to give him the hint that I'm interested. I got the perfect song l hope he like it. I my guitar then look him straight in the eyes and begin singing.

"Just one kiss on my lips  
>Was all it took to seal the future<br>Just one look from your eyes  
>Was like a certain kind of torture<p>

Once upon a time  
>There was a boy<br>There was a girl

Just one touch from your hands  
>Was all it took to make me falter<p>

Forbidden love  
>Are we supposed to be together<br>Forbidden love  
>Forbidden love<br>Forbidden love  
>We seal the destiny forever<br>Forbidden love  
>Forbidden love<p>

Just one smile on your face  
>Was all it took to change my fortune<br>Just one word from your mouth  
>Was all I needed to be certain<p>

Once upon a time  
>There was a boy<br>There was a girl  
>Hearts that intertwine<br>They lived in a different kind of world

Forbidden love  
>Are we supposed to be together<br>Forbidden love  
>Forbidden love<br>Forbidden love  
>We seal the destiny forever<br>Forbidden love  
>Forbidden love<p>

Just one kiss  
>Just one touch<br>Just one look

Forbidden love  
>Are we supposed to be together<br>Forbidden love  
>Forbidden love<br>Forbidden love  
>We seal the destiny forever<br>Forbidden love  
>Forbidden love<p>

Forbidden love  
>Are we supposed to be together<br>Forbidden love  
>Forbidden love<br>Forbidden love  
>We seal the destiny forever<br>Forbidden love  
>Forbidden love<p>

Just one kiss  
>Just one touch<br>Just one look"

I looked down blushing as soon as I was finished. Did he like the song? I know he felt all the love I was sending his way, But why would he like me. I'm a cold-hearted bitch. His iced fingers grabbed my chin and made me look him in the eyes. As I stared into his amber eyes and saw love in them. Did he love me and why the heck do I sound like a corny romance movie? I stopped my inner rambling just as he began leaning in. My eyes began to drifts close, and just as our lips were about to touch when I heard Jacob yell "Leah". Oh shit shouldn't I be patrolling?

**AN: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I usually use a laptop to write and update this story, but it's broken so I am using my home computer which is used by all my family. Is it just me or does everyone love to sing outrageously loud and off pitch to the radio? The only good part about my summer is reading fanfiction. I don't know what I would do without Stephycats7785's stories. Any question will be answered just review or PM me.**

**Read & Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own or wish to own The Twilight series that's all SM, but if I did own Twilight I would ruling the world already *cue evil cackle*. This story is Beta'ed by my awesome friend Soapy Water xx. **

_Chapter 5_

When Jacob reached the clearing Jasper was long gone, and my self pity and hatred was back in full swing. I couldn't believe I was going to kiss him - he may have been my imprint, but he was still a bloodsucking monster. That thought sent surges of pain to my aching heart.

"_Did you hear what I said?" I looked up, dazed, to see Jacob's face._

"_No… what did you say?"_

"_I asked what the hell happened to you." I stiffened. He knew I imprinted - I was a goner. How could I ever go home? I couldn't show my face in La Push now. I imprinted on a cold _one - the very thing I was created to destroy.

_He grabbed my face and I flinched. "What happened?" he asked me, his face filled with nothing but concern. I didn't know what to say. I thought Jacob hated me - everyone else does,_I thought bitterly, but when I looked into his eyes, I saw the Jacob that used to follow me around, the boy I always saw as a brother.

I knew I could trust him.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered as I began to sob. This was too much for me to handle. "I never meant for this to happen."

Jacob sat down and cradled me to his chest, just like my dad used to. I felt my heart throbbing.

"Could you tell me everything that happened?" Jacob asked, once I'd stopped sobbing.

I wiped my nose and looked off into the distance. I felt numb. I felt nonexistent. I told him everything; from the excruciating pain and talking to my dad, to imprinting on Jasper.

Jacob just sat there, his face scrunched up in thought. "I guess that explains it," he concluded. I stared at him, my mouth agape. That was all he had to say?

"Explains what? What are you talking about?" I asked him, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"You said you felt pain and now you look much different," he said, with a 'duh' tone to his voice.

"What do you mean I look different?" how did I look different? Maybe I looked younger now I wasn't stressing over the Sam and Emily situation.

"Leah have you not looked at yourself since you woke up?" he asked incredulously.

"No," I answered, suddenly scared. Jacob stood up, bringing me with him.

"Come on. You've got to see this," he replied, dragging me with him.

"Where are we going? Answer me!" I screamed, but he ignored me.

When we got to a river, Jacob finally let me go.

"You could have said 'hey Leah, follow me to the river' instead of pulling my arm off," I spat at him while rubbing my sore limb.

"Just shut up and look in the damn river," he replied, pushing me closer. I stumbled and fell, gasping as I fell straight into the water.

I looked into the river and gasped. I hardly recognised the girl staring back at me. How did this happen? My face looked, for lack of a better word, younger. My features were sharper but still feminine. My eyes had changed colour - they were now grey with a little orange around the pupils.

"Oh crap. What is that?" I heard Jacob say. What happened now? There's always a problem.

"What's wrong now?" I asked, looking over my shoulder. I saw Jacob looking at my lower back in awe.

"When did you get a tattoo Leah?" Jacob questioned, not taking his eyes off of my back.

"Tattoo? I didn't get another tattoo," I told him with a raised eyebrow.

"If you didn't get another tattoo why is there a phoenix on your back?" Jacob retorted.

I started to panic. I didn't remember getting another tattoo. Maybe it showed up when I was changing.

"Do you have your phone?" I asked Jacob, praying he had it.

"Yeah, it's in my pocket," he replied, obviously confused.

"Take a picture of it," I told him quickly. When he took the picture, he handed me the phone and what I saw shocked me.

It was a photo of a red phoenix. It had majestic wings and silver flames coming from its mouth. Described in one word: It was captivating.

"What the hell is happening to me Jacob?" I asked as my eyes welled with tears. I was a bigger freak than I was before.

"I don't know Leah, but I think we should see Carlisle," Jacob said, looking wise beyond his 17 years.

…

…

…

When we got to the Cullen's house, there was a woman waiting at the front door.

"Hey Esme," Jacob greeted.

"Hello Jacob," she replied, before looking at me. "Hello - I guess you must be Leah. I'm Esme," she said, holding out her hand. I clasped it in my own.

"Yes, I'm Leah. It's nice to meet you," I replied, shaking her hand.

"Please come in," she said when I released her hand. I went in first, looking around in awe. This wasn't a house - it was a mansion. It was beautiful too. I looked at Jacob when he cleared his throat.

"Esme, does Carlisle happen to be around?" I heard a 'whoosh' and suddenly Carlisle - who I knew from seeing through the Pack mind - was right in front of us. He looked at me with curiosity.

"Hello - I'm Carlisle. You must be Leah," he said, smiling at me.

"Yup. What up Doc," I said, saluting him. He and Esme chuckled

"What do you guys need? Is there a problem with the other Pack?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

"No, there aren't any problems with the other Pack. Leah is actually having a little - well actually big problem that she is going to tell you about," Jacob replied, judging my reaction. Both Carlisle and Esme were looking at me. Stupid Jacob: putting me on the spot like that. I glared at Jacob, and then sighed.

"This morning I woke up looking like this," I muttered. Both Carlisle and Esme looked at me like I was crazy.

"Leah honey, are you okay? You look okay, actually you look beautiful," Esme said, looking ready to give me a hug.

"What I meant to say was I didn't look like this yesterday. My facial features have changed, my eyes weren't this colour and I certainly did not have this," I said, lifting my tank top up to show them the tattoo.

I pulled my shirt down and looked at Carlisle.

"Can you help me? Please?" I whispered.

**Huge thanks to everyone whose reading, reviewed, alerted, and favourited. If anyone confused or has a question Please PM me or leave your question in your review.**


End file.
